Simple jueguecito
by ververechus
Summary: Robin y Zoro han sido amigos desde niños, una noche de copas deciden hacer el amor. Una historia de amor y pasión, ¿el verdadero amor tiene que ser fácil o siempre es víctima de obstáculos? LEMMON.


**Titulo: ¿Amigos?¿o algo más?**

Han pasado doce años desde que Nico Robin se mudó a la casa de enfrente . No recuerdo de donde venia, pero cuando su familia y ella empezaron a bajar todo del camión de mudanzas no puede despegar mi vista de ella. Desde el primer momento que vi sus ojos azabaches, me vi perdido en ellos; su largo cabello oscuro y esa bella sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces; el primer día del colegio nadie le hablaba, parecía que nadie notaba su presencia. Ella estaba parada junto a la repisa de los libros. A ningún niño le gusta estar solo, así que me acerque a ella.

\- Pueden llegar a ser un poco tontos - dije y ella volteo a verme - Me llamó Zoro. ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo? - Le sonreí

\- Eres el niño que vive frente a mi casa. ¿Tu papá es policía, no? - y tomó mi mano, dirigiéndome hasta una banca que estaba vacía. - Me llamó Nico Robín. Eres la primer persona que me habla desde que llegue a la escuela. Siempre me ha costado hacer amigos - ¿Cómo? Si eres perfecta.

\- Yo tampoco le hablo a mucha gente - mentí, casi le hablaba a todos en el curso, pero no iba a quedar mal frente a ella - Ya veras que poco a poco te iras adaptando - le sonreí. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? Tal vez pensaría que tenía un tipo de retraso.

\- Eres muy bueno, Zoro. Espero que seamos grandes amigos - me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y lleve mi mano hacia ese lugar.

...

Hoy Robin cumple dieciocho años, y saldremos a celebrarlo. Solo ella y yo, al fin y al cabo somos los mejores amigos, ella solo quería celebrarlo conmigo. "Zoro quiero ponerme ebria hasta que ya no sepa decir mi nombre. No quiero que nadie más me vea en ese estado, solo tú" Beber, bailar y beber de nuevo. Ese es el plan para hoy. No solo iré a divertirme, tengo que cuidarla, que tal si un estúpido trata de aprovecharse de ella. Tengo que estar ahí.

\- Zoro, ¿crees que debo usar una minifalda o un pantalón? No quiero estar incomoda al bailar - una mini falda, definitivamente no

\- Creo que estarás más cómoda con un pantalón. Para que no tengas que estarte cuidando de los muchachos - ¿Se oyó bien? Creo que son las palabras que un amigo diría. Sus hermosos ojos se clavan en mi por un momento, y sonríe.

\- Si, creo que lo mejor será un pantalón - Entra a su armario, tarda un momento y sale preciosa. Su cabello va recogido por una media coleta, lleva un pantalón de mezclilla que se le amolda perfectamente a esas hermosas piernas, una blusa café con trasparencias y unas zapatillas de tacón. Esta maquillada de forma discreta, pero tiene puesto un labial color carmín que encaja perfecto con su tono de piel. ¿En qué momento Robin se volvió una hermosa mujer? Seguramente estoy babeando o tengo una cara de idiota, porque ella comienza a reír.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? Oh vamos, Zoro. Dime que tal luzco - yo sigo sin decir nada y ella comienza a dar vueltas para mostrarme que tal luce. Dios, ¿por qué me hace esto? Esta tan hermosa que no quiero que salga de este lugar. Me aclaro la garganta y comienzo hablar.

\- Te ves... Te ves hermosa, Robin- parece que mis palabras la incomodan porque su sonrisa se borra de sus labios.

\- Creo que ya debemos irnos. Se nos hará tarde y no quiero perder ningún momento - me toma de la mano y me jala fuera de su habitación.

...

Estamos en un lugar llamado 'Stamos Club' la verdad no creía que nos dejarían entrar, pero ya estamos dentro. Hay muchas luces estridentes , muchachos bailando y música a todo volumen.

\- ¡Vamos por unos shots, Zoro! - me grita Robín, mientras la veo dirigirse a la barra, le habla al barman y el nos sirve cuatro mini-vasos con shot de tequila.

\- Son dobles, señorita - dice con voz alta para que lo escuchemos.

\- ¡Gracias! - digo y saco mi cartera para pagarle.

\- Zoro, no. Yo voy a pagarlos - dice Robín poniendo su mano sobre la mía para detener mi acción y, siento como una descarga eléctrica surgir por el toque.

\- No, es tu cumpleaños y voy a invitarte - sonrío con seducción. No se porque lo hice pero Robín, me devuelve el gesto, mientras tomaba dos de los vasitos y me entrega uno.

\- ¡Por mis dieciocho! - acto seguido se lo toma completo y grita de entusiasmo. Hago como que lo bebo pero lo tiro en el piso. No voy a ponerme borracho y dejar a Robín desprotegida.

\- ¡Aún te queda uno, Zoro! ¡Bébelo! - le sonrío, niego con la cabeza - Bueno, si no lo haces tu, me lo tomare yo - Así vinieron cuatro más. Era demasiado alcohol, se veía que ya estaba mostrando sus consecuencias en Robín.

\- Vamos a bailar, Zoro - me tomo de la chaqueta, caminamos hacia la pista de baile - A veces eres tan aburrido. Vinimos a celebrar y estas con una cara de serio. ¡Sonríe! - entre sus manos tomo mi rostro, sus dedos estaban en mis labios y hacían la tarea de hacer muecas con mi boca, intentando sonreír - Zoro, vamos. Hazlo por mí. ¡Sonríe! - sus manos seguían en mi cara, pero pasaron a mi nuca y me atrajeron a su rostro. Nunca habíamos estado demasiado cerca, podía oler su aroma y su aliento de tequila y sal. - ¿O es acaso que necesitas un incentivo para sonreír? - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mis manos rodeaban su cintura? - Zoro... - Sin planearlo, sin pensarlo, mis labios tocaron los suyos y se movían, era algo celestial. Estaba besando a esa mujer hermosa y ella me estaba besando a mi.

\- Robin... Rob... - ¿Era el alcohol? No podía dejar que esto arruinara nuestra amistad, era un impulso. -Robin... - me seguía besando y era sublime.

\- Shh, deja de hablar - no se cómo llegamos a un pequeño rincón del club, la música seguía por lo alto y todos parecían ignorar lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Los besos eran tímidos al principio, era como explorar algo nuevo; después siguieron más ardientes, ella metió su lengua en mi boca y no la rechacé. Todo se fue al carajo cuando metió su mano dentro de mi camisa. Tocaba mi abdomen y a mi me costaba respirar.

\- Eres tan perfecto, eres tan bello, Zoro - su mano era fuego y su boca el agua que apagaba las llamas dentro de mí, me veía a los ojos cada vez que parábamos a respirar, creía que en cada pausa ella se arrepentiría, pero seguía y yo seguía también. Los besos eran tan ardientes y tan genuinos, creo que jamás había besado a una chica con tantas ganas. Era ella la que provocaba tanto en mi.

\- Zoro... - no podía parar, no quería hacerlo - Zoro, mírame - me detuve y concentre la miraba en sus ojos.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - ella cerró los ojos y tomo mi cabeza, mi frente se pegó a la suya. Cerré los ojos como ella y solo sentía su respiración igual de agitada que la mía.

\- Quiero que me toques, no tengo miedo. Quiero que acaricies mi cuerpo como yo toco el tuyo - ¿Acaso esto era una broma? ¿Estaba jugando?

\- Qui... - me aclare mi garganta - ¿quieres que te toque? - ¡Maldita sea, Zoro! ¿en serio preguntas eso, es que no la ves?

\- Si. Zoro quiero que lo hagas - fue ella ahora la que atacó mi boca y no opuse resistencia. Mis brazos estaban en su cintura, debía hacerlo, mi mano derecha empezó a subir por su torso hasta llegar a su pecho, lentamente empece a palparlo y cuando oí que gimió, lo atrapé por completo con mi mano. Era tan suave y escucharla disfrutar hacia que perdiera el control.

\- Amor, si seguimos así no voy a detenerme - dije con una voz tan gruesa que ni yo mismo reconocía.

\- No lo hagas - suspiro - ¿Zoro? - en este momento y con esa voz, haría lo que fuera por ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede Robin? -

\- Dijiste que no eras bueno dando regalos. Pero ya se que puedes darme - nunca había sido bueno con los regalos, lo acepto. - Quiero que me hagas el amor - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Debo estar loco o alucinando.

\- Rob... Robin, ¿Qué? - ella río, pareciera que había contado un chiste de lo mas divertido.

\- Zoro ¿crees que estoy borracha?- La verdad si lo creía - El alcohol no habla por mi, quiero estar contigo. Nunca había tenido el valor y es mi cumpleaños, puedo pedir lo que sea - La verdad si creía que estaba ebria, ¿estaba jugando conmigo? Cuando había pronunciado sus deseos, una parte sensible de mi empezó a crecer.

\- Robin, ¿estas segura? ¿por qué quieres que sea yo? - necesitaba respuestas, yo sabia que era virgen y ella sabia que también yo lo era.

\- Eres el único hombre en quien confío completamente. Eres mi mejor amigo desde siempre y se que no hay mejor persona con la que pueda convertirme en mujer que tú. Por favor, Peeta. No me niegues eso -

¿Y cómo podría? Yo mismo me había dado cuenta que deseaba a Robin desde hace algún tiempo, y ahora ella me deseaba a mi. Tenía que hacerlo, además soy tan egoísta que no quisiera darle ese beneficio a otro imbécil. Tomé aire y trate de acomodar mis ideas.

\- Si, esta bien. Vamos hacerlo - Me besó. No podríamos llegar muy lejos si seguía besándome.

...

Relájate, Zoro, relájate. Robin esta en el baño, y yo estoy sentado en la orilla de la cama solamente con calzoncillos.

Después de salir del club, tomamos el auto de mi padre y nos dirigimos a Main Street, lugar que era conocido por su variedad de hoteles de paso. A Robin se le ocurrió que seria la mejor opción, y creo que fue así, no me hubiera gustado que lo hiciéramos en su casa y Hancock nos descubriera ó peor en la mía y que alguno de mi hermana Perona viera a Robin en esa situación. Mis manos están sudando. No se que está haciendo ahí adentro pero de verdad me esta matando de los nervios.

Respiro hondo y la puerta se abre, no hay mucha iluminación, solo una tenue luz proporcionada por las lámparas de la habitación. Y es ahí cuando siento que voy a explotar.

Robin sale con un conjunto de brassiere y pantis de color vino, dejando al descubierto su perfecta figura. El color del conjunto queda perfecto con el tono de su piel, se ha soltado el cabello y notaba su nerviosismo también.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace esto?- es clásico de ella, decir algo gracioso para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente. No pude evitar reír, la verdad es que ha tenido su gracia.

\- Sabes que no tengo experiencia en esto - Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia ella, el sudor de mis manos se ha ido, poco a poco la rodeo con mis brazos y ella se relaja - No vamos hacer nada que tu no quieras- ¡Maldita sea! Tengo la oportunidad del millón y la dejo ir. Siento su exhalación en mi hombro.

\- Lo que quiero es que me beses - Nuestros labios se juntan y empiezan a moverse, siento que la parte más sensible de mi ser empieza a despertar. Ella gime cuando empiezo a acariciar sus pechos, y en un impulso trato de desabrochar su brassiere, un impulso sin éxito - No te preocupes, amor. Yo lo hago - Se despega un poco de mi y deja libre a la vista su hermoso cuerpo, y la tocó y me toca. Siento que esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar. Y me saca de mis pensamientos cuando empieza a jugar con el elástico de mis calzoncillos, un gemido sale de mi y sonríe, pone esa sonrisa de saber que esta haciendo las cosas bien. en un momento yo estoy desnudo, mi miembro esta en una completa erección y no siento pena, porque estoy con ella. Su mano baja y me acaricia, mi mano se dirige a la de ella y la detiene - No me hagas esto amor, no voy aguantar si me tocas así - Ella no la quita y siento como un chorro de sangre pasar por mi garganta.

\- Quiero hacerlo, Zoro. Quiero tocarte y amarte, para que nunca olvides esto - ¡Jesús! Esto era inolvidable y genuinamente placentero. Empezó a rodear mi miembro con su mano, con pequeños movimientos lo jalaba de arriba a bajo. Los gemidos que mi garganta producía hacían ritmo con los jadeos de Robin, esto era completamente nuevo para mi; y no aguante mucho, varios jalones mas y llegue al mas placentero orgasmo.

\- Perdóname - dije

\- ¿Por qué?- Toda su mano estaba llena del líquido que salía de mi. - Ah esto. No te preocupes, se puede limpiar - Sonrío, tomo mis calzoncillos y se limpió. ¿Es que acaso era la mujer mas perfecta del mundo? Aún seguía en eso cuando la tome con mis brazos y empecé a besarla, era un beso cargado de pasión y deseo. Mi mano derecha empezó avanzar hacia el sur, y empece a tocarla por encima de su pantis, eran movimientos lentos y seguros.

\- Ah... Zoro... Te necesito... - su voz acariciaba mi oído, ella me había dando tanto hace poco y no iba a dejarla sin hacerla sentir lo mismo. Metí mi mano dentro de su panti y el toque fue mas profundo, toda mi mano empezó a mojarse, no me importaba, solo sus gemidos y su respiración entrecortada - Zoro, por favor. Hazme tuya - Seguía besándola y empezamos a caminar hacia la cama, poco a poco nos acostamos y yo quede arriba de ella. Le estaba besando todo, sus labios, su cuello, sus ojos, todo. No quería dejar un solo espacio sin mi toque. Ella me acariciaba y me besaba con el mismo entusiasmo. La necesitaba. Una de mis manos se extendió a la gaveta al lado de la cama y abrió el cajón. Saque una tira de preservativos, corte uno y lo saque de su empaque. Cuidadosamente me lo coloqué y vi a Katniss a los ojos.

\- ¿Robin, estas segura de esto?- tenía que pregúntarle, era yo invadiendo su cuerpo y era ella invadiéndome a mi.

\- Zoro lo único que sé, es que quiero que me hagas el amor - Me atrajo a ella y me besó. Ella abrió las piernas y yo me acomode entre ellas, tome mi miembro y poco a poco trate de entrar en ella. No lo logré.

\- Perdón - ella sonrió con ternura y lo intenté de nuevo, falle otra vez. Creo que mi cara reflejaba todo mi miedo porque Robin la acaricio.

\- Estamos juntos en esto - Era cierto. Bajo una de sus manos y tomo mi miembro, lo puso en la entrada correcta y empuje. Entre a su cuerpo con miedo y ella no pudo evitar gemir de dolor - Estoy bien, continua - Me besó. No sabia que hacer, ¿era hacia arriba? ¿Empujaba más? No se que hice pero empece a moverme, eran unas pequeñas embestidas. Robin me rodeo con sus piernas, creo que lo que estoy haciendo esta bien. Todo se va al carajo cuando ella se mueve, se mueve. Mis gemidos, gemidos. - Hay que movernos - ¿No estás así bien? Porque yo estoy perfectamente. Robin se mueve debajo de mi y ahora yo soy quien esta tumbado hacia arriba, ella esta sobre mi, montándome. Todo es diferente y todo es tan real, alzo una de mis manos para tocarle sus pechos y ella pone las suyas sobre las mías.

\- Oh... Robin... - y se que el final viene porque ella se mueve más rápido y yo también. Unos momentos mas hasta que grita mi nombre y yo jadeo hasta quedarme sin aire. Fue perfecto. Ella se acomodó en mi brazo y me miró.

\- Zoro, te quiero - Me empieza a besar. Acaricio su mejilla y la beso de vuelta.

\- Yo siempre te he querido - suelto de golpe. Ella ríe, ¿Soy gracioso? La pegó mas a mi, a mi abrazo, a mi vida, a mi corazón que ahora es completamente suyo.

\- Soy tuya - dice

\- Y yo de ti - suspiro, quiero que esto jamás acabe, no quiero dejarla ir.

De un instante a otro, se levanta y comienza a vestirse. No quiero quedar como un tonto y la imito.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Robin? - Todo acabo tan rápido.

\- No he sido completamente sincera contigo, Zoro - dice mientras se baja la blusa - Eh, mmmmh - esta balbuceado - Hoy... Law... Yo - ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Robin ¿que sucede? Puedo manejarlo - Tenía que sonar seguro. Ella voltea a verme y mi corazón se congela.

\- Law me ha pedido ser su novia - ¡Estúpido! ¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Law? El chico que ha estado con más de la mitad de chicas del curso.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó con cinismo.

\- Le he dicho que si - Si han oído algo romperse, eso fue mi corazón.

\- Robin, no te creía tan ingenua. Ese tipo es un patán y un imbécil. Te creía mas inteligente - digo de golpe. - ¿Quieres ser popular? Por dios, Robin. ¡El no te merece! - Me pongo mi chamarra y busco las llaves del auto.

\- Zoro... Yo... No quise lastimarte - Esas palabras ya no servían. ¿Cuál era su juego?

\- ¡Por favor! Robin ten un poco de sentido común, vienes y me dices que te haga el amor. Pasamos un momento increíble y me dices que eres novia de Law. ¿Qué quieres de mi? - El rencor y el coraje hablaban por mi. Me sentía usado y tirado.

\- Zoro esto fue increíble y no me arrepiento. No se que siento. Yo... Te quiero- Encontré las llaves y solté un bufido.

\- No soy un juguete. Aclara lo que sientes y avísame que tal tu relación con Law. Solo te pido un favor, no me hables hasta que sepas que quieres Nico Robin - Salí de la habitación con las llaves del carro y mi corazón roto en mil pedazos.

...

 **No se si dejarlo en one-shot o hacer la continuación, la verdad no lo sé.**


End file.
